eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Pogi 2012
''Mr. Pogi 2012 ''is a segment that premiered on 18 June 2012 and concluded on 15 September 2012. It is the 2012 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s iconic male talent search for the next ultimate heartthrobs who are talented, witty, and good-looking. Since its inception in 1987, Mr. Pogi has become an important stepping stool for male teens who aspire to enter the Philippine entertainment industry. Twenty-one-year-old John Edric Ulang, the "Jake Vargas" look-alike of Binagonan, Rizal, was proclaimed as the grand winner of the competition. Meanwhile, Bryann Carlo Jaofrancia of Dasmariñas, Cavite and Jaylord Casiño of Cagayan de Oro were tied as first runners-up. Chryst Josef Almazar of Sta. Rosa, Laguna and John Paul Duray of Olongapo City were declared as the second and third runners-up, respectively. Overview Registration and audition The talent search was open to male teens and young adults who are between 16 and 23 years old. Auditions were held at Broadway Centrum. Alternatively, aspiring contestants may register on the official website of Eat Bulaga! ''and upload their audition videos. The show contacted those who have met the requirements. Auditions were also brought to certain provinces that are farther away from Metro Manila in order to give a chance for aspiring contestants from distant communities to join the beauty pageant. Provincial were held in Cebu City, Davao City, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro City, Zamboanga City, and Quezon. Aspiring contestants who were selected in the provincial auditions immediately advanced in the qualifying rounds of the competition. '''Daily rounds' The daily rounds occurred from 18 June to 27 July 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants competing against one another. The contestants must first show their talent in the talent portion. In the following interview portion, they were given a scenario in which they must act out with the studio hosts of what they would have done when faced with that situation. From time to time, the barangay hosts joined the acting scene via split-screen. The criteria for judging were as follows: * 40% – Nakakakilig na looks * 30% – Nakakalokang talent * 30% – Pang-artistang diskarte The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Eliminated contestants received a consolation prize of ₱5,000. 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round was held on Tuesday, 31 July 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their performance in the talent portion again and then acted out a scene with the hosts in the interview portion. The wildcard winner, Lloyd Christopher David of Tondo, Manila, received ₱20,000 and joined the other daily winners in the semifinal rounds. Semifinal rounds The semifinal rounds occurred from 1 August to 22 August 2019. Each semifinal round featured three returning contestants competing against one another with their talent, wit, and charm. The contestants must once again provide an excellent performance in the talent portion. In the following interview portion, they were given a scenario in which they must act out with the studio hosts of what they would have done when faced with that situation. The seventeen winners of the semifinal rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and advanced to the qualifying rounds. Qualifying rounds The semifinal rounds were held from 1 August to 22 August 2019. The seventeen semifinal winners were once again narrowed down into seven finalists in the regular qualifying rounds. The qualifying rounds had the same format as previous rounds. The contestants introduced themselves before undergoing talent, interview, and acting portions. The winners of the qualifying rounds each received a cash prize of ₱20,000 and an O+ tablet computer. They also moved on to the prejudging round of the competition. The provincial qualifying rounds determined the best contestants from Davao City, Zamboanga City, Cagayan de Oro, and Cebu City. The top contestants from the provincial auditions were flown to Manila in order to perform in the Broadway Centrum. The provincial winners joined the other qualifying round winners to move on to the next round of the competition. Wildcard round The wildcard round was held on Tuesday, 31 July 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The contestants showed their performance in the talent portion again and then acted out a scene with the hosts in the interview portion. The wildcard winner, Lloyd Christopher David of Tondo, Manila, received ₱20,000 and joined the other daily winners in the semifinal rounds. Results Chart Daily rounds The daily rounds were held from Monday, 18 June to 27 July 2012. Each daily round featured three new contestants who must compete against one another. The winners of the daily rounds received a cash prize and advanced to the semifinal rounds of the competition. Week of 18 June–22 June Week of 25 June–29 June Week of 2 July–6 July Week of 9 July–13 July Week of 16 July–20 July Week of 23 July–27 July 'Wildcard round' The wildcard round occurred on Tuesday, 31 July 2012. Three contestants who lost in the daily rounds were given the opportunity to compete in the segment once more. The wildcard winner joined the other daily winners in the semifinal rounds. Semifinal rounds Week of 1 August–2 August Week of 6 August–10 August Week of 13 August–17 August Week of 23 July–27 July Qualifying rounds Regular qualifying rounds Provincial qualifying rounds Wildcard round Prejudging rounds Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Pageants Category:Male Pageants Category:2010s Segments Category:2012 Segments Category:Tatak Eat Bulaga! Category:Mr. Pogi Category:Editions of Mr. Pogi